Bruce McGill
Bruce McGill (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hand (1981)'' [Brian Ferguson]: Strangled by Michael Caine's disembodied hand (or by Michael Caine, depending on which interpretation of the film's events you prefer); his body is shown afterwards in the trunk of Michael's car along with Annie McEnroe's body. *''The Last Innocent Man (1987)'' [Detective Burt Matson]: Killed by David Suchet (though I can't recall the details). *''Out Cold'' (1989) [Ernie Cannald]: Freezes to death when Teri Garr locks him in a meat cooler. He is discovered later on by John Lithgow. *''The Last Boy Scout (1991)'' [Mike Matthews]: Killed in an explosion by a car bomb intended for Bruce Willis. (Thanks to Jeff, Cathy, and ND) *''Cliffhanger'' (1993) [Treasury Agent]: Shot repeatedly in the chest (along with his partner) by Rex Linn when Linn, John Lithgow and their goons are raiding a treasury plane. (Thanks to ND) *''Timecop'' (1994) [Matuzak]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Ron Silver’s military assassins as Bruce is sending Jean-Claude Van Damme back in time (Van Damme subsequently changes the past so Bruce doesn’t die). *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) [Frank Daniels]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Bill Duke after Bruce fires at Bill. (Thanks to ND) *''Vantage Point (2008)'' [Phil McCullough]: Shot to death by Edgar Ramirez after Edgar bursts into the room to kidnap William Hurt. (Thanks to ND) *''Law Abiding Citizen (2009)'' [Jonas Cantrell]: Killed in an explosion (along with his driver and bodyguards) after his van has first been shot repeatedly with a remote-controlled bomb disposal robot (modified into a gun platform) triggered by Gerard Butler. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Pat Mullen]: Shot in the head by Liam Neeson, after Liam first shoots a waiting Bruce through a thin wall. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: The Trap (1991)'' [Luigi 'Lou' Paloma]: Executed in the electric chair, after faking his own death, assuming a new identity, and winding up being convicted of his own murder. *''Spy Game: What Family Doesn't Have Its Ups and Downs?'' (1997) [Andrei Dupchek]: Knocked out of the open cargo hold of a plane when it's tail brushes against the water. *''The Practice: Judge Knot (2002)'' [Judge Charles Fleming]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. *''Psych: Earth, Wind and... Wait for it (2009)'' [Fire Chief Dan Trombly]: Dies of smoke inhalation while trying to put out a fire that Richard Riehle started in an abandoned building. His body is seen when police investigate the scene, and the death is shown in a flashback when James Roday surmises what happened. Video Game *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' (1999; video game) [Simon Turner]: Voicing a corrupt CIA agent, Bruce was shot through the heart by Indiana Jones (voiced by Doug Lee). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in the Psychverse Category:TriStar Stars Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Psych series Category:Conservatives Category:People who died in Psych series Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Jewish Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Family Guy cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:National Lampoon Cast Members